


Bruises

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [18]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wants to see the colours of bruises on her perfect flesh.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Random drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bruises

Homelander wants to bruise Madelyn's skin. Not because he wants to hurt, but because he desires to see the colours of bruises on her perfect flesh. He thinks about it now as his fingers ghost down her spine. 

But if he were to hurt her, mark her with beautiful colours, she would never let him touch her again. So he resists the urge, and he when reaches the spot he desperately craves to bruise Homelander settles on not touching with his fingers, but with his lips. 

Homelander likes the intake of breath from her, the slight shiver of her body.


End file.
